A Calling
by Charmedfan90
Summary: Emma is running away from herself...can Mutant X show her what her true destiny is? AU Season 1 I guess...
1. Chapter 1

_Mutant X: A Calling_

_Rating: T (for language)Rating may change later for other reasons_

_Synopsis: Emma has been running away for a long time. She had just wanted to live her life, but being chased all the time...she needed help. Can learning to control her ever growing ability and joining Mutant X help her? Emma/Jesse, Shalimar/Brennan_

_Disclaimer: I own none of the rights to Mutant X, or have any affiliations with any of the actors. _

Emma DeLauro sighed. What is it with these people? She tucked in a piece of her short brunette hair behind her ear. She looked over her shoulder; she knew that the group of men thought they had her fooled. She couldn't help but feel they wanted something out of her, but they hadn't yet made their move. Readjusting her red jacket around her thin body, Emma walked out of the subway she was in. She was trying to stay out in a public place, knowing that whoever these people were wouldn't kidnap her in a public place. _She is heading out, we gotta keep an eye at her_. She increased her pace of speed, and tried to ignore her growing head ache that was forming.

Feelings were flying through her, and it started to slow her down. She brushed arms with someone, and she looked up and saw a tall man with dark hair looking back down at her. "Hey..are you alright?" he questioned suddenly. His blue eyes glowed with concern, and suddenly she was filled with his worry; and something more. He had a fiery power inside of him.

"Help me..." she whispered suddenly.

"Whats-," he suddenly stopped speaking as his eyes began to cloud. He saw three men stalking Emma and frowned. "How did you-," he started, but Emma had already started to sprint in the other direction. Brennan Mulwray sighed, seeing that the brunette beauty had run away. He turned to see the three men chasing her. She had asked for his help, and there was probably a way he could do it. They were heading for a van and he got to a less populated part of the town square and made sure no one was looking. He concentrated lightly, and felt a shock in his hand. He threw a bolt of electricity out of his palm and it landed onto the tire, bouncing to the other four. Quickly turning around, he melted back into the crowd hoping none of those men were able to grab the runaway brunette.

As Emma continued to sprint away from the men, she noticed their thoughts went from catching her to getting a new van. She turned a corner and relaxed against a wall in the alley. Emma sighed, and suddenly felt a fear of someone tracking her again. Why won't they just leave me alone, she thought in desperation. Taking a deep breath, she tried to find her bearings once again. She had lost track of where she was going while trying to get away. There was a sudden squeal of tires, and Emma gasped. How had they found her so quickly? She went off at a sprinting pace, trying to keep ahead of the black SUV that was following her.

No...they were slowly gaining up on her, and the walls were widening, giving them more of an opportunity to gain on her. Just as the SUV was about to hit her, she felt a pair of strong arms pull her out of harms way. Emma turned around and saw a tall blond man...and he was about to get hit, "Hey look-," Suddenly the man turned intangible and hit the wall. The man bent down and helped Emma up to her feet.

"You ok?" he questioned. She nodded her head quickly.

"Never mind that...oh no..." Emma murmured; there was a whole new set of men chasing after her.

"No...don't run," the guy still holding her hand, gave her a gentle squeeze. He turned around; an angry glare on his face. "Trust me," he murmured, and let go of her hand. Emma watched as he let out a kick to the closet one to them, and it hit his nose. The guy cried out in pain, and his partner pulled out a gun, letting loose a shot. Immediately his body turned into something else, and the bullet ricocheted off his body.

Lithely, a blonde girl hopped off from the roof and her eyes shown yellow in a predatory glare. The man with the gun aimed up at her, and she effortlessly dodged the bullets. Landing nimbly on he feet she grabbed the gun with one hand and wrenched it painfully out of the assailant's hand. She turned to another oncoming one and let out a hiss, sweeping her foot in an arch, hitting him full on the cheek. Emma wished that she could help out these people who were helping her. Suddenly feeling a hand on her, she turned her gaze to a guy with an angry glare on his face. "Let go of me," she growled with a lot more anger and command that she thought could ever have. The guy's face went slack, and the blond haired man went over and knocked him out with one punch. Feeling his hand on her shoulder, she sighed.

"You doing ok Emma?" he questioned. That made her stiffen; how did he know her name?

Voicing her question, "How do you know my name?" she asked in an accusatory voice.

"So..." the blonde girl said, her eyes going from the yellow color to a hazel like color. "This is the girl Adam sent us for?" she tossed her long blond hair back.

"Yeah...I guess so," the guy replied. "Look...you trusted me once...try it again," he pleaded with Emma. She slowly relaxed; she wasn't feeling any hostility coming from him or the other girl. She slowly nodded her head, and he smiled. "Thank you," he sighed. "My name is Jesse Kilmartin," he said sliding his hand off of her shoulder to offer his hand to shake hers. Emma gingerly took it and shook her hand. "This is-,"

"Shalimar Fox," she said stopping him from introducing her. "Not that I am not liking kicking major ass, we probably won't be able to do this much longer if they-," she said, jutting her thumb behind them, "wake up and call for back-up,"

Pulling out a sleek looking cell phone, Shalimar hit number 2 and instantly it connected her to someone. "We got her...on our way back to the base," she said quickly. Emma put a hand on her head, the stress of everything finally catching up to her.

"What is going on...what are you-," Jesse felt a pang of hurt, and he pushed it down. She didn't know completely what was going on. She may not even know fully what she was, so he kept his tone gentle.

"We'll tell you everything on the way there..." he promised. "But we need to get out of here," he said. Shalimar threw them an annoyed hurry up look and he nodded his head. "Emma...come on..." he pleaded in a hushed voice. "They are going to be here any minute," he said, offering his hand once again to her. Emma reluctantly took Jesse's hand, and he started to lead her towards another SUV.

"Why...why are they after me?" she questioned.

Shalimar seemed surprised by this question, "Don't you know?"

"I...I don't know what you are talking about-," she didn't want to talk about her "powers".

"You are a terrible liar," the blonde girl rebutted.

Emma closed her eyes, clearly feeling her hostility. Jesse shot a look at Shalimar, and she just raised an eyebrow at him. "She clearly doesn't know how to control it yet," he sighed. "I'm sorry..." he apologized.

"Why?" Emma murmured. "I mean...what..." she was just confused now. She felt like she could trust these people, but why did she feel so nervous?

"Look those people wanted to come after you...so they could do tests...and the sort on you..." Jesse started to explain. "It would probably end up killing you if you got captured..." he murmured sadly. Emma nodded her head, and she noticed that he was holding her hand still. He smiled sheepishly, and let go of her hand.

"So...who is this Adam character?" Emma asked in a curious voice.

"Adam..." Jesse started to explain, but Shalimar stopped him.

"We should let him explain," she stated in a knowing voice. She had a feeling that Emma might freak out if she heard what Adam had done in the past. Emma didn't feel this, she was finally getting a hold of her own emotions.

Jesse sighed, but he guessed that it would be for the better. He looked at Emma, seeing how she was constantly rubbing her temples. "We'll get you some aspirin when we get to Mutant X,"

"Mutant X?" she sighed, not even wanting to contemplate what that was.

Seeing her face he decided not to explain to her just yet. "Yeah...I'll explain it to you in a bit. Why don't you just relax...we'll be at home base in a while," Emma just nodded her head, and closed her eyes. She fell asleep, and Jesse sighed. "Why didn't you let me tell her?" he questioned Shalimar.

"Because it looked like she was going to flip out," she explained. "And you know how people can get...saying stupid hurtful things," she was just protecting Jesse from getting hurt.

"I know..." he mumbled. Soon they were at home base, and he gently shook Emma awake. "Hey...we're there..." Emma nodded her head, and they headed towards the office. "Feeling better?" he asked her. His concern made her smile, she nodded her head.

"Yeah...thanks..." she said.

"Well..." Shalimar said, after a moment. "Well Adam will be here in a few," And Emma awaited for this Adam character to come in and explain what the hell was going on...

_This is my first Mutant X fic...I am hope I am not killing it...anyways...enjoy :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse and Shalimar led Emma to a room, and had her sit down on the couch. Emma was starting to get antsy; where was this Adam guy? She had no idea what these people wanted, and she saw Jesse walk away. A few minutes later Jesse walked back in with a bottle of water and some aspirin. "Here..." he said, taking a seat down next to her.

"Thanks..." Emma murmured gratefully taking the aspirin. "So who is this Adam guy?" Emma asked. All she wanted to do was live a normal life, and be left alone...though she had a feeling that wasn't going to happen for her.

"So...Miss DeLauro we finally meet..." Emma turned around, and looked at the man in front of them. "I am Adam Kane..."

"What...what are you people..." she questioned, and looked at Jesse who seemed to be trying to control his emotions. Emma felt bad now; she didn't like hurting people.

"Well...this would be Mutant X," he explained, walking towards them. "Shalimar and Jesse are just a few of the mutants that we house here. I am glad they were able to reach you in time," Emma sighed.

"What did they want with me?" Emma asked, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"They wanted you for your tele-empathic powers," Emma frowned, but didn't feel like denying that she didn't have this ability. "The people after you were from Genomex, a biotech firm. A secret part of the US government," Adam explained.

"Once again, why do they want with me?" Emma grumbled.

"Genomex...they experiment on people...they are the cause of the mutation in us..." Jesse explained.

"And why do you guys want with me?" Emma asked with a frown.

"We want to make sure you are safe from the rest of Genomex...learn how to defend yourself..." Adam started to explain. "Maybe you would want to stay..." Emma suddenly felt guilt radiating off of him. She suddenly didn't feel so comfortable again; she had a sudden familiarity coming from him. "And help others like you,"

"Don't you mean us?" Emma questioned after a moment.

"No..." he said, and his guilt started to spike up. "I used to be one of the head scientists of Genomex," Emma frowned at him, and started to squirm away from him.

"Emma...we can trust him..." Shalimar tried to assure the girl. Emma couldn't help the words that flew out of her mouth.

"People like him turned us into freaks!" Emma cried out, and she felt tears coming into her eyes.

"Emma..." Jesse started, reaching out to comfort the girl, but she stood up.

"I don't want to stay here...not with someone like him," she growled.

"Hey...we just saved your ass...least you can do is listen to what the guy has to say," Shalimar said to her. Emma glared at her, but subsided her anger and reluctantly sat back down. Jesse knew that Shalimar considered Adam like a father, so he didn't say anything to her. He felt the same way. He reached out and placed his hand on her knee. She oddly felt comforted by that, and looked Jesse.

"Jesse...why don't you show Emma around?" Adam questioned. He was able to see that Emma had been more comfortable with Jesse than him or Shalimar.

"Sure..." he said to Adam. "You ok with that Emma?" he asked her. Emma nodded her head, and she stood up to her feet. He offered his arm out, and saw how freaked out she was.

"Yeah..." Emma lightly gripped his arm, and led her out of the living room like area.

Shalimar turned to Adam and ran a hand over her face. "Adam..."

"Its alright Shal," he murmured. "You all acted the same way the first time you heard what I did before recruiting you,"

"I know...but you are like the only thing we all have that is close to a father," She sighed.

"Emma is going to be a little more difficult.." Adam admitted. Shalimar tucked a couple pieces of hair behind her ear, and looked at him curiously.

"Adam you can't blame yourself-,"

"Actually..." he sighed, "Look don't be so mad at Emma...she was too young to remember me..."

As Jesse started to lead her around the Sanctuary, she slowly started to calm down. "This is the dojo...we usually train in here..learn how to fight..." It was colder in there than in any other room; probably to help whoever the person was training cool off faster.

"I forgot my jacket in there," Emma murmured, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"Want me to go get it for you?" he offered, and she shook her head.

"Lets just go back for it," Emma breathed. He nodded his head, and brought her slightly closer, trying to share his body heat.

"Emma...you can trust Adam..." he started. "He won't do any tests on us,"

"I don't know...I just get this feeling from him.." she admitted to him. She sighed, and looked at him. "I'm sorry,"

"For what?" he questioned.

"You took offense...when I called us freaks," she murmured, "I didn't mean to insult you Jesse," he smiled, and brought his arm around her.

"Its ok Emma," he said to her, giving her a light squeeze. She smiled at him as they headed back towards where Shalimar and Adam were.

"She isn't going to forgive me," Adam's voice came out, and Emma stopped walking. Jesse tried to pull her away, but she stood in place. "Shal...I was the main scientist that tested on her parents...I'm the main reason why she became a Tele-Empath,"

Before Jesse could completely secure his other arm around Emma, she went over to Adam. "Emma.." he started. He knew that she overheard what he had said. She went up and slapped him full on the face. She didn't stop there, she tried to slap him again. Adam grabbed her hands and she struggled against him. He brought his arms around her, but she continued to hit his chest. As her stress levels grew, she was able to feel all the emotion in the room, and she finally collapsed against his chest. Her eyes closed, and felt herself black out. "I'm sorry," he murmured, as she fell into unconsciousness.

"Adam..."

"I'm fine.." he assured Shalimar. "Lets just get her into a bed," he murmured picking up the young woman in his arms. They all walked towards Shalimar's room and placed Emma on her bed. After about twenty minutes, Emma woke up.

"Might want to take it easy," Shalimar's voice came out. "Just relax," she said as Emma tried to sit up. Shalimer put a hand on her shoulder restraining her from moving. She saw Jesse leaning against the wall. "I'll go get Adam," Shalimar said to Jesse, "Stay with her," Jesse nodded his head, and came closer to Emma.

"Hey..." Jesse said.

"Hi," she mumbled. He sat down next to her, and she sighed. "Didn't mean to freak out like that,"

"Its ok," Jesse assured her. "You doing ok?" he questioned. She sat up and nodded her head. She was just a little disoriented, but doing ok. "I didn't know that Adam did that before we saved you..." he murmured.

"Not your fault," Emma said, "Thank you though," He smiled, and looked at the door.

"He isn't testing on anyone anymore Emma," he said, turning his gaze back to her.

"I.." Emma sighed.

"Its ok," he said, giving her a light smile. "It is understandable to be distrustful of him," he murmured, placing his hand over hers.

"Thanks...you have been really nice to me," she whispered.

"Well...I'm a nice guy," he said, his grin growing.

"Good to know..." Emma murmured.

"Well...if Shalimer is taking that long, Adam must have found another mutant..." Jesse said to her. "You can stay and rest here if you want," he murmured, feeling that she may not want to be anywhere near Adam still.

"I'll be fine..." he nodded his head, and let her swing her legs over the bed. Jesse stood up, and Emma tried to get up as well. She fell towards him, and he caught her. "Careful..." he cautioned. She stayed against his chest for a moment, and pulled away.

"Thanks," Emma said. Not trusting her body to cooperate with her mind, he kept his arm around her. They headed towards what must have been some tech room. There was computer screens everywhere.

"Did you find another mutant?" Jesse questioned, still supporting Emma against his body.

"Yeah.." Adam said, still not turning around to notice that Emma was with Jesse. "Brennan Mulwray," Emma gasped in surprise. "Emma...do you know him?"

"Not really...he just held off some of the people chasing after me," she said. "He...he isn't in danger is he?" she would feel terrible if she dragged someone who she didn't even know into this.

"He is the one that Genomex is targeting next..." Adam explained. Seeing her features cloud with guilt, "He was targeted after you, it's not your fault Emma," Adam's words, and Jesse running a hand up and down her arm soothed her worries. "So do you want to help save him?"Emma nodded her head, and Adam smiled. Shalimar was right next to Adam, and she smiled as well. She gave Emma a silver-like ring.

"Welcome to Mutant X,"


	3. Chapter 3

Emma gingerly took the ring in her hand, and looked at it. Her, Jesse, Shalimar and Adam were back in the SUV. "That ring is what we can use to communicate with each other..." Jesse started to explain to Emma.

"So how does it work?" Emma questioned sidling a little closer to Jesse. Taking her right hand in his, he showed her where to press the ring to contact any one of them. "Thanks Jesse," she whispered. He kept his hand in hers, and she smiled.

"You going to be ok doing this?" Jesse questioned, worried about her.

"I'll be ok," Emma assured him. "I owe him,"

"Ah..." he murmured. He pulled away slightly, and Emma looked at him in confusion. He thought that she liked Brennan, so he wasn't going to stand in her way of trying to date him.

"Did I say something wrong?" Emma asked. "I just need to be sure that he doesn't get hurt cause I asked him to help..." Jesse smiled, feeling her hand over his once again. Shalimar smiled over at Jesse and Emma. He was totally falling for this new girl, and it made her happy. She was always a little worried about Jesse; he never really looked to date anyone. This Emma girl seemed to interest him, and she seemed to be just as interested. Shal looked from Emma and Jesse to Adam.

"So...what powers does he have?" Shalimar questioned Adam who was engrossed in driving.

"Electro-kinesis," Adam said in a soft voice. "He has been using his power to break into banks..." Emma looked up towards their "leader" and frowned. "He always made sure no one got hurt," he assured the worried brunette. "You sure you are up to doing this Emma?" he asked her. She could see why both Jesse and Shalimar saw him as a father figure.

"I'm fine," she assured him. She felt Jesse's hand on hers tighten as they came to a stop. "He's at a bar?" Emma asked.

"Yeah..." Jesse said.

"Alright...Jesse...you and Emma are going to get Brennan...me and Shal are going to monitor from here," Shalimar looked at Adam.

"Adam...we just recruited her...she doesn't have any field experience..." Shalimar said to him. "I should go with Jesse..."

"Brennan has seen Emma before, so it would be better to send a familiar face first," Adam said logically. "Besides, Jesse will be there to protect Emma if things go south," Jesse nodded his head, and smiled at Shalimar.

"We'll be fine Shal," Jesse said, helping Emma out of the van. "Don't worry," Shalimar was always so protective over him, almost like an older sister. He was glad that she was like that, both of them being an only child growing up. Emma readjusted her jacket around her shoulders and they headed inside. He kept a hand over hers as they looked around for Brennan. "You see him anywhere?" Jesse asked, as they transversed through the crowded place.

"Not yet," Emma said, trying to peer over the people around her. "Maybe we should split up and look for him," Jesse didn't look altogether comfortable with splitting up. "I won't go too far," she promised.

"Alright," he agreed. "Just press the button on the side of the ring if you get in trouble..." he mumbled.  
"I won't get into any trouble," she murmured. He nodded his head and they went in two different directions. As Emma transversed through the crowd, she felt someone grab her covered arm. "Jesse, I'll be-,"

"I'm not Jesse," the guy growled. His hand covered her mouth as she tried to let out a yell, and he started to drag her away from the crowd. She struggled against him, and felt for the panic button on her ring that Shalimar gave her. The guy's eye's traveled to her hand he stopped her from calling the others. "You have no idea how hard you have been to track..." Three more guys in the black suits started to surround them, and she bit the guys' hand covering her mouth.

"Hey!" a voice came out. "Let her go," Emma looked and saw that it was Brennan. He wasn't able to help her all that well last time; it was going to be different this time. Taking the opportunity, Emma pressed the panic button alerting the others and instantly they started to head for her current location. Not even hesitating, Brennan leaped into battle, punching the main guy restraining Emma. She ducked under the group attempting to grab Brennan, but a one her assailants grabbed her arm. She reached over, seeing an empty bottle of wine and smashed it over his head.

Hearing the panic alarm, Shalimar immediately exited the van, and sprinted for Emma's location. Almost like a blur she had passed Jesse and leaped over a majority of the people and landed a kick on the Genomex warrior. She felt Jesse heading towards them, and he turned intangible, phasing through most of the crowd before letting out a breath to become tangible once again. He grabbed Emma out of the way, and punched the guy holding her sending him flying. Seeing how outnumbered they were, they retreated. Leaning into Jesse, Emma let out a sigh. "I gotcha..." he murmured softly into her hair.

"She ok?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah..." she murmured pulling away slightly to give Brennan a look, "we were just looking for ya,"

"We don't have time to explain," Shalimar said before any more words could be exchanged. They sprinted towards the exit, hoping Adam remembered to turn around to the back. Jesse kept a hand around Emma's as they headed for the exit. They heard Brennan running behind them, and stopped when they saw more people coming for them. "Lets go!" she shouted, and started to blur ahead of them. Emma felt a pain in her head, and before she could warn Jesse, he just picked her up in his arms. He continued to run, and Adam roared up in the van.

The doors opened up and the mutants saw Adam's eyes cloud in confusion, "Where's Brennan?" Emma frowned, trying to find where Brennan was, but all she got was darkness shrouding her mind. She couldn't sense him anymore...though she got the feeling he wasn't dead.

"They got him," Emma murmured.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam noticed how silent everyone was; it bothered him. It wasn't their fault that Brennan had been kidnapped...they must have had another mutant involved for Emma not to sense them before or Shalimar being able to hear them. He wanted to reach out to each of the distressed mutants, but he knew that now wasn't the time. They needed to find Brennan and get him out of Genomex's claws; he had no idea what they would do to an already powerful mutant like himself. "I should have been able to sense that someone was coming for him..." Emma suddenly said.

Before Adam could let out any comforting words to her, Jesse was there already. "It isn't your fault. A lot of Genomex's lackeys have at least some ability to block out tele-empaths," She sighed softly, and felt Jesse take one of his larger hands in one of her smaller ones. "It isn't your fault," he said to her. She smiled, and squeezed his hand gratefully.

"Well...you might be able to find him," Adam piped up after a moment.

"Yeah?" Emma questioned, "how...how can I help?" she questioned, feeling very unsure of herself.

"You said something about being able to share images with him...you created a semi-link with him," Adam explained. "We can probably get another psionic mutant like you to get you try and find where Brennan is,"

"Ok...I'll help any way I can.." she murmured.

"Alright...we'll introduce you to Ruby when we get back to home base," Adam said with a smile on his face. Emma felt a little scared about meeting Ruby and felt Jesse squeeze her hand again. Feeling his skin against hers, it made her calm down.

"Don't worry..." Jesse murmured, "Ruby is very nice...and he doesn't read you unless you give him permission,"

"Do...do you think Ruby can teach me to control my..." Emma started to murmur.

"Gifts..." he put in lightly. "What you do have...they are all gifts..." Jesse assured her.

"Jesse..." Emma started.

"Yeah Emma?" he questioned.

"Do...you...do you think you can be with me when I go see Ruby?" Emma questioned. He smiled at her.

"If you want me there...I'll be there," he murmured in a soft voice. She nodded her head, and he squeezed her hand again.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem," he murmured, giving her a soft smile.

The drive was silent for the rest of the way, but it was speedy. "Jesse...you know where Ruby is..."Adam said to them. Jesse nodded his head, and knew that Ruby probably hadn't left for work at the bookstore yet.

"Emma..." Jesse whispered, "You have nothing to worry about...Ruby will be able to helpya," She nodded her head and sighed.

"Adam...he said he experimented on my parents..." he reluctantly nodded. "I wonder if that is why...why my parents abandoned me," Jesse couldn't say that he knew how she felt. His parents weren't there everyday of his life, but they were at least there some of the time. She felt tears coming into her eyes, and he stopped their walking. He wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her face into his chest.

"I'm sorry," he murmured softly. "It'll be alright..." he ran his hand up and down her back trying to calm her down. She clutched at his shirt desperately and he made soft comforting noises through his nose. She calmed down, but Jesse held her against him, letting his body comfort hers.

"Thanks Jesse," she breathed, reaching up to wipe her eyes with her hands.

"No problem...if you ever want to talk...I'll be here for you," he promised. Emma smiled, and felt touched. Not one person really ever promised that to her; she felt very...cared for. In all the foster homes Emma had been in...not one of them talked to her like she was their own, or really cared for her own well being. "Alright...you ready to see Ruby?" he asked, interrupting her inner monologue. "Emma?" he squeezed her hand.

"Yeah...lets go," Emma finally responded. "Thanks...again," she murmured.

"I am glad I could help you," he whispered softly. His eyes went from her, and saw Ruby. "Ruby!" he called out. Ruby turned around and looked at them.

"So...Jesse, who is your pretty lady friend?" Ruby asked.

"I'm..." Emma started to say.

"Ah...you are Emma," he said before she could even put in one more word. "Well Adam didn't tell me how pretty you were Emma," Emma smiled lightly. "Don't worry...I won't read your mind...I read his mind," he said with a light chuckle. "So...what do you need my help with?" he questioned after a moment.

Emma still seemed nervous, so Jesse answered for her, "Well...we just saved Emma...and Adam found another mutant...and just as we were about to get him...suddenly he just disappeared...kidnapped," he explained.

"I don't see how I can-,"

"I kinda showed Brennan what was happening to me...and Adam said that I had made some connection with him..." Emma murmured. A light hit Ruby's eyes, and he smiled.

"You want to find out how to find him using that slight connection?" He questioned lightly.

"Yeah...how can I do that?" Emma questioned.

"Well it might be easier if it was just us alone..." Ruby started and Emma immediately shook her head. Jesse started to pull away, but she restrained him.

"No...I would feel more comfortable with Jesse here..." he smiled and Ruby nodded his head.

"Alright...well you just need to concentrate on this Brennan character...try to envision him in your mind," she closed her eyes, and felt her mind get a stronger connection with Jesse...she needed to expand to Brennan. Jesse squeezed her hand reassuringly and she delved deeper into her mind. "That's it...keep going..." Ruby's voice prodded on. Suddenly her vision swam to the Genomex building...and it flashed to Brennan. He was about to blast some guys with his electrokinesis when he suddenly gripped his stomach in pain. _We can turn that on and off...we will be turning it on from time to time to keep you in line. _

_Emma..._ a voice came out from nowhere. _Emma...come on...come back to us..._ "Emma..." Jesse's voice came. Emma opened her eyes up painfully, and saw his worried face. It was turned away from her, "Ruby...what the hell happened?" he growled.

"Jesse..." she murmured, reaching up and giving his shoulder a squeeze. His gaze turned down to hers, and she tried to sit up.

"Em...just relax. You really overdid it..." Jesse restrained her gently, pressing her down on the cot.

"But...but I know where Brennan is...they are torturing him..." Emma visibly shivered, and Jesse enveloped her into a hug.

"I'll go get Adam..." Ruby said, "Jesse make sure that Emma just rests," and with that he ran out of the infirmary.

"I can't just sit here..." Emma murmured.

"Emma...you can tell Adam when he gets here...Ruby said you needed to rest...all that psiconic stress knocked you out," She sighed, and nodded her head. Her body felt all tingly; it was the after affect of feeling Brennan's pain. He sat down so she could lean on his body; he didn't know how to make her feel better. His hand rubbed up and down her arm, and she sighed. "Emma...you are going to be ok," he assured her; trying to get her to calm down. She winced again; and felt his arms around her tighten around her. "Can't you break the connection?" he asked, worry lacing in his voice.

"I don't know how..." Emma murmured, tears streaming down her face. Ruby came back in with Adam and Shalimar.

"Emma...where is Brennan?" Adam asked.

"He is at the main Genomex building...they are torturing him..." she shivered against Jesse's body again. Shalimar frowned, and felt for the poor girl.

"Shalimar...get ready...we are going to the main building and try to get him back," Adam murmured. "Jesse...you should probably stay here with Emma," he told the younger man. Jesse nodded his head, and brought Emma closer to him. "Shal...lets get a team together and go save Brennan..." Shalimar nodded her head, and they left the room. Emma sighed, feeling the last attack go away finally.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma finally started to stop feeling Brennan's pain. He must be doing whatever they want him to do; and from that point Jesse as relieved. She still had her head resting on his chest, and felt his hand run up and down her arm occasionally. She started to pull away after a minute, "Hey..." Jesse murmured. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing..." Emma lied. She just wanted to go with the others; she was quickly becoming a more important member of the team. He tightened his arms around her, and rested his chin on her head. Her body melted into his; maybe she should just accept the comfort he was offering. She leaned back into him, and he smiled. He hoped that Shalimar and the little team they had set up would save Brennan soon. He didn't want to see Emma in any more pain...

Shalimar looked at the people around her and Adam. "Alright...we need to keep this a quick and clean rescue. As much as we would all like to see Genomex burn to the ground...we need to focus on saving Brennan Mulwray," Shalimar gestured behind her, and Adam brought up a picture of Brennan. "This is our main target," the people in front of her nodded their heads. "Alright," Shalimar turned to the picture of the young man in front of her. "We also have another side mission," she said. "There is something inside of Brennan...if he tries to use his powers...and the Genomex scientists don't like it...they'll start up the little device in him to cause him massive pain,"

"Alright...the main rescue team will be consisted of me," she rattled off a few more names, and then she turned to the psiconic part of the group that showed up.

Adam took over, "The Psiconic group will use their abilities to distract the guards and everyone in there as long as possible,"

"Alright...lets move out," Shalimar shouted out, and they headed for the main Genomex building. Shalimar wasn't saying anything; she was stuck in her head. She really didn't want to go there; none of them had any idea how much the security had strengthen since Adam had left. Plus...there was always that off chance that they would get captured, and that they would fall into Genomex's clutches. She didn't want to do that. She wouldn't want to be used against Jesse...he was like a little brother to her. She couldn't stand it if he got hurt, especially because of her.

As the drive continued Adam looked over at Shalimar. "What's going on in there?" he questioned.

"Oh you know the usual," Shalimar said lightly, "Always worried that one or more of us get caught...and that we could all get hurt,"

"Shalimar...everything is going to be ok," Adam tried to assure her. Ruby was right next to them, and Shalimar knew that Ruby heard what she thought. She threw Ruby a look that was begging him not to say anything to Adam. Ruby sighed and nodded his head. Keeping her eyes on the road, Shalimar once again succumbed to silence. "Shal..."

"I'm fine Adam..." she sighed. "Just want to get this over with," Soon they were in front of the Genmex building, and all the Psiconics there; led by Ruby, threw an illusion around the assault van, and the cameras so that they wouldn't be detected. Shalimar tied her long hair back, and headed around the back light Adam had shown her in the schematics. Hopefully he was right about their being no guards there. _Watch it Shalimar_ Ruby's voice came out of nowhere, '_There are two guards coming right for the door,_' Shalimar readied herself to fight the two guards. Shooting out her foot, she caught the first guard in the gut, and backhanded the second one. Unbeknown to her there was another guard coming behind her and Adam had seen him. Picking up the fallen gun, Adam brought it down hard on the back of the guards neck. "I woulda got him," Shal muttered under her breath.

Adam just chuckled, and he headed inside with a couple other mutants. She followed close behind, and hoped that they could find Brennan soon.

Brennan sighed as he felt the pain subside once more. "Are you ready to cooperate and work with us?" Mason questioned. He had just another dose from the dermal, and he could barely stand the pain. "I think he has had enough," Brennan felt himself being dragged to his feet, and thrown back into his cell. "Mulwray...you are going to help us now..." A picture was thrown at him, "Pick it up," Gingerly picking up the fallen picture, he turned it around. It was a picture of Emma. "You are going to help us get her back to Genomex,"

"I will not-," Brennan started, and then he felt pain shoot up his body once again. "Alright..." he grunted, and the pain slowed to a dull throb.

"Good...but before we do this," Mason said, "we are going to have to find out where she is..." Brennan just nodded his head. If there was a way he could get out of here, then he would take the first chance he got.

Meanwhile back at Mutant X, Jesse had just managed to get Emma to get to sleep. He smiled seeing her sleeping against his body. He absently started to rub his hand up and down her arm, and suddenly felt her tense up. She let out a groan of pain, "Emma..." he murmured.

"God...they are at it again..." she gasped, and she felt Jesse tighten his hold on her once again.

"Just focus on me..." he murmured. "Just focus on my voice...on my arms around you," he breathed, pressing his lips on the back of her head. Emma felt Brennan's pain less and less, and she let out a sigh of relief. "There we go..." he mumbled. "I got you," he said to her.

"Jesse..." she sobbed softly.

"Its ok," he breathed, "I got you," she buried her head into his chest, and he made a shushing noise through his noise.

"Thank you," Emma murmured. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking another deep breath, and sighed. "They finally stopped with the torturing," she murmured.

"Emma...if I could...I'd do this for you..." he said, looking away from her.

"Jesse," she murmured, turning around so she could wrap her arms around him. "I'll be fine...I have been dealing with this for a while now. You are making this so much easier for me to deal with," He turned his gaze back down to hers, and smiled. He rested his hand on the small of her back and sighed.

Shalimar and Adam stealthily lead them towards where they thought Brennan was. Suddenly Shalimar felt herself shot off the ground and tumbling into a wall. She growled and felt her pupils dilate, her gaze turning to a predatory yellow. "They are down Thorne!" Brennan shouted. She looked up at the man in front of her in surprise.

"Your point?" Shalimar kicked out suddenly seeing Thorne's head was turned. A chunk of wood pelted him on the forehead.

"Find away to disable the dermal," Shalimar growled. "I'll cover you," she pushed Adam out of their path. Adam reluctantly left Shalimar and she blurred over towards Thorne attempting to let out a vicious kick to his neck, but he just gestured at her sending her flying. She was surrounded by darkness, and Brennan shot over to her before Thorne could do anything else. He picked up the young woman and Thorne just shook his head in disgust.

"Lets see what we can get that Telepath to reveal about Mutant X..." Brennan sighed, and couldn't do anything to save them or himself.

"I'm sorry," he murmured to Shalimar's unconscious form. He reluctantly followed Thorne and saw who must be the telepath being shaken by Mason. Whatever he was doing looked just as painful as the dermal patch on his own skin.

"Fine...I'll tell you where they are..." Ruby told Mason. _But not before I let them know you are coming.._he thought to himself.

Back at the Sanctuary Jesse and Emma were in the kitchen. "We don't really have much, and I'm not all that great of a cook," Jesse admitted.

"Thats ok," Emma said. "Its not like I am used to home cooked meals anyways," She assured him. He let out a light chuckle, and suddenly she felt a poke in her mind.

"You ok? Its not another attack is it?" he questioned, immediately at her side.

"Genomex's men are here..." Suddenly her eyes glowed pink and she set up an illusion for the assailants looking for them. She hoped that they would give up soon...she had no idea how long the illusion would hold.


End file.
